One More Time to Kill the Pain
by sufinprincess
Summary: Timo spends his last night in town with his summer fling.


**Written as a celebration to getting to 100 followers on tumblr, even though I have 103 now. The idea came from Mary Jane's Last Dance by Tom Petty.**

The sun hadn't quite set, but it wasn't light out so lanterns were what lit up the deck area. Groups of people babbled around, but Berwald, a tall, solemn young man, stood alone by the punch bowl. He had a cup in his hand and he sipped it leisurely as he looked around.

Berwald had never done well at parties. He was too shy and reserved, not to mention that he tended to scare others off, not that he had ever been able to understand why. Large social situations didn't do well with him. Still, he would always attend three parties a year: a New Year's party, a beginning of summer party, and an end of summer party, all three hosted by his good enemy friend Søren.

Søren loved parties and he couldn't stand if his friend didn't attend some. Berwald could suffer through a few for his friend. Not to mention that if he hadn't attended Søren's parties, he would have never met Timo.

Berwald smiled, leaning back against the table. Timo Väinämöinen, the highlight of his summer. Timo was a young Finnish writer who had traveled down to Denmark for the summer. He'd wanted to get new environments for his next novel and planned to travel to quite a few places. Berwald was happy he'd chosen where he had. During their first meeting, they'd spoken about it for a bit. Timo mentioned that he almost went to Sweden first. He would have just missed Berwald, who came to visit Søren during the summer.

"Guess it was a fated meeting!" Timo had said, holding out his glass of vodka for Berwald to clink his glass against.

Now, it was almost time for the both of them to leave: Berwald would return to his everyday life in and Timo would move on to other countries.

Berwald hoped he could convince Timo to come to his town and stay with him during his visit to Sweden. Whatever he had with Timo was really just a summer fling, but Berwald wanted more. Timo was special. Berwald didn't want this to end.

He licked his lips and looked around. Timo still wasn't—

His head was pulled back, a kiss placed on his neck and then on his lips. Timo smiled brightly at him. Berwald couldn't help but smile back. Timo scooted around the punch table so he could stand next to Berwald. Then he paused and poured himself a drink.

"Alcoholic?" he asked.

Berwald shrugged. "Assumin'."

Timo nodded and took a sip. "Not as good as vodka," he said, frowning.

Berwald rolled his eyes. He kissed the top of Timo's head—Timo batted him away—and said, "Ya don' think anythin's as good as vodka."

"Nothing is!" Timo replied cheerfully. "Except maybe salmiakki."

Berwald just smiled fondly and pulled Timo in for another kiss. Small little Timo got up on his toes and pulled Berwald toward him. They became a mess of hands on each other's bodies and lips everywhere they could reach. When they finally pulled away, breathing heavily and fingers slowly releasing their clutches on clothes, Timo whispered, "I can't wait to go home with you."

"Still go a lot of party to go through," said Berwald.

Timo made a dramatic sigh and he turned away, clasping his hands together and leaning back. He was silent for a moment. "End of summer party," he said.

Berwald nodded.

"End of summer for me," Timo said nonchalantly. "I mean, I'm heading off to Germany tomorrow morning."

Berwald's eyes flicked to Timo. He frowned and licked his lips—damn, if he didn't stop doing that, they'd get chapped. Berwald grabbed Timo's wrist. Timo pulled it back.

"T'morrow?" The word came out of Berwald's lips like the word of a lost child, forlorn and confused.

Timo swallowed nervously. "They had a really good sale on plane tickets," he explained weakly. "I was checking last night to figure out when I'd leave and—well, I need to save all the money I can."

Berwald scowled. He wished he could pay for Timo to stay longer, but it wasn't like he was rolling in cash either. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Timo stared at him for a second.

"You're so hot," he whispered as he kissed over Berwald's ear and down his neck. Berwald pulled Timo into his lap and they kissed for a bit longer.

"Separate the lovebirds!" he heard Søren yell. Berwald rolled his eyes but let Timo pull away. He flushed as he watched Timo lick his lips while giving a certain look. Berwald looked back to Søren to see if there were still people watching, but everyone seemed to have lost interest in the two, if there ever had been any real interest in the first place. He stiffened as he felt fingers run along his collarbone. He looked over to Timo.

Timo grabbed Berwald's collar. "My hotel room," he muttered as he started to kiss him again, nudging their hips together. Berwald froze and shakily tried to kiss back. Timo stifled a laugh. He consoled. "It's not like there's anything of interest to us here, is there? I can think of a million things I'd rather be doing—one of them you."

Berwald made a sound. "'S yer last night. Don' ya wanna see ev'ryone?"

"I've seen them." Timo shrugged and he placed another kiss on Berwald's nose. "I want to see you on my bed. It _is_ the last night after all."

Berwald thought about it and he hesitantly agreed. Timo brightened immediately.

"Great!" he said. "My bike's out front. You'll have to hold on." He winked at Berwald and Berwald couldn't help but smile. They hurried out and onto the motorcycle. Once there, they got on and rode as quickly as they could to the hotel before stumbling through the elevator and to Timo's room. Timo quickly let them in and pushed Berwald to the bed.

"'S wrong?" Timo muttered against Berwald's skin as he kissed down his chest, having just noticed that his partner wasn't acting quite right.

Berwald wasn't sure how to answer him. What they were doing was as good as it always was—and good, so so good—but Timo was leaving and— Berwald pushed those thoughts out of his mind and immediately began fighting back. They tumbled around on top of the comforter, switching positions as soon as one managed to overpower the other. Timo laughed when they almost rolled off and Berwald kissed that laugh away.

They collapsed later, keeping all limbs apart. Berwald wanted to pull Timo close and hold him, but Timo always felt too hot after sex and he just wanted to cool off.

They were silent for a while. Then Berwald said, "Call me?"

Timo looked at him, half-lidded eyes and pursed lips. Berwald sat up a bit and propped his head on his arm. The sheets slipped down his torso and Timo's eyes followed the motion.

"When ya leave. Call me. Er email me. Somethin'," said Berwald. "Keep in touch."

Timo frowned and looked away. Berwald felt his stomach drop.

Timo said, "I— I'm not sure that's a good idea. What would we gain from that?" He slowly met Berwald's gaze. Berwald's heart fluttered and he took a breath to calm himself.

"I like ya," he said.

Timo stared. "Oh." It was silent again. Timo turned onto his side. "I'm sleepy. You can stay if you want."

Berwald laid his head back on the pillow. He sighed. "I like ya," he said. No answer. He went to sleep.

When Berwald woke up in the morning, Timo was gone. There was a note on the bedside table explaining that Timo had a few things to do before leaving town and that was goodbye. Timo's stuff was still in the room, so Berwald could only assume that that meant he wanted him to leave before he got back.

So he did.


End file.
